


Book XVI: The Tower

by DarkeShayde



Series: The Arcana: A Retelling [16]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Discovery, F/M, Falling In Love, Guides, Illusions, Kissing, Magic, Memory Loss, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Other, Out of Body Experiences, Plague, Portals, Recovered Memories, Resurrection, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkeShayde/pseuds/DarkeShayde
Summary: True to form, the Devil has tricked Shayde and Julian and they find themselves pulled out of their bodies. The two head off to find safe haven in the Magician’s realm while Portia and Asra deal with getting their bodies back. However, Shayde and Julian encounter a few obstacles before reaching their destination.





	Book XVI: The Tower

As Lucio descends the grand staircase, the crowd below in the ballroom is deathly silent. Nobody even dares to even breathe.

“Didn’t any of you hear me?” Lucio demands. “I _said_ … your beloved Count has returned.” He pauses at the bottom of the stairs, looking around expectantly for applause. A noble screams and faints, and the room erupts into absolute chaos. Several of the guests inch towards the door, or abandon all pretense and flee. Others cheer and clap, gathering around Lucio to welcome him back. A panicking servant runs right through me, and though I flinch, I don’t feel any resistance. This is beyond strange.

“Are we … are we ghosts? Did we die?” Julian asks me uncertainly and not without a little fear in his eyes. I can see how he might think that, but …

“No, we’re not dead. We’ve just been separated from our bodies.” I reply.

“That, um, that sounds a lot like being dead. But I’ll take your word for it.” Julian observes with a grin. “Wait. Wait, if Lucio’s back, does that mean-” A shiver of dread raises the fine hairs on the back of my neck at his words. That’s right.

“How long do we have before the plague returns?” I ask somewhat rhetorically.

“Well, that’s hrmmm, hard to say.” Julian answers anyway. “Lucio himself wasn’t the carrier of the plague. It was those red beetles. So long as we don’t see any of those, we can still fix this. Speaking of which, uh. How _do_ we fix this?” I don’t get a chance to reply. Screaming up a storm, Malak flies into the ballroom, and makes a beeline right for us. It looks like he can see us, even if no one else can.

“Malak-? No, no, it’s okay! Don’t freak out, everything’s going to be fine!” Julian tries to soothe the bird. Nothing works. Malak circles over our heads, fussing at the top of his tiny lungs. Julian gives me a harried look, and pulls me out of the ballroom. Finally, Malak stops screaming and follows us out into the hall. He careens around the hallway, narrowly avoiding the decorations. From where we’re standing, I can still hear Lucio’s strident voice.

“Asra! Asraaaa, where are you going? Don’t you want to know how I came back?!” Asra exits the ballroom behind us. He shuts the door behind him, and waits. This is the first I’ve seen him since the Masquerade started. His golden mask looks very fox-like and his long robes very befitting of the magician that he is, with the soft colors of lilac edged in gold and a fuchsia sash paired with his white gloves. I am guessing on the colors he is wearing, because everything I can see has been drained off color. Lucio’s voice cuts through once again.

“Well, fine, then! Noddy, you won’t leave me like that, will you?” Satisfied that he isn’t being followed, Asra looks around the empty hallway. His gaze stops on the area around my face, and his eyes widen in surprise.

“Wait. This feeling … Shayde?” Asra asks, voice low.

“Ah, perfect timing!” Julian says, sounding relieved. “Help us out here, won’t you?” But Asra remains silent, looking puzzled. Even when Julian waves a hand in front of his face, he doesn’t react. So he can sense we are here, but he can’t see or hear us. Great.

“He, uh. He can’t hear us, can he.” Julian states more than asks. I shake my head, feeling my heart sink. If even Asra can’t hear us … The door to the ballroom swings open again. Portia pokes her head out and looks around the hallway.

“Oh! Asra!” Portia gasps when she see him. “There you are!” Behind her, raised voices drift out of the ballroom. Mainly Lucio.

“What do you mean, I’m not Count any more?” I can hear Lucio demanding. “Look at how much the city loves me!” Portia nudges the door closed with her foot, and rounds on Asra. She doesn’t even glance our way.

“Milady sent me to find you. Shayde and Ilya are missing!” Portia says, her voice barely containing her panic. She is understandably terrified of losing the only family she has left … again. I wish I could comfort her.

“They are? Then … Shayde? Ilya? Are you really here?” Asra says as he looks in our direction again. Portia looks right through the empty space where Julian and I are, then back at Asra in annoyance and confusion.

“Are you joking? This really isn’t a good time!” She snaps, with a roll of her eyes. “Aren’t you worried too?! They’re missing, and that _jerk_ is back, milady is so upset, and, and …” She trails off, tears threatening to spill down her checks as she loses control of her emotions.

“Ohhh, no, Pasha, please don’t cry-” Julian says. He looks like he is about to cry himself. He reaches out to hug her … and his arms pass through her without any resistance. With a flutter, Malak lands on Portia’s shoulder, and starts preening her hair.

“Wait!” Julian suddenly bursts out. “You can tell them what happened, Malak! Er, hang on. Can you?” Malak caws raucously at Julian, and in response … A familiar snake pops out of Asra’s sash.

“Faust?” Asra questions. As Malak chatters, Faust tilts her head this way and that, listening intently. I know Asra can hear Faust … and somehow, Faust can hear Malak. Sounds like a game of rumors. I hope the correct information makes its way through.

“… They _are_ here, and they can hear us, even though we can’t see or hear them.” Asra says, almost as if he is resigned to the oddity of it all. “Somehow, they’ve been separated from there bodies.”

“They were _what_? How?” Portia demands. Her eyes are wide with poorly masked terror.

“There’s no time to explain. We have to get them back as quickly as we can.” Asra says, an urgency to his voice. Portia studies his expression, then nods.

“Milady said to trust you, so … I will.” She states. “How can I help?”

“I’ll work on getting them back into their bodies. But one of the courtiers stole Julian’s body. Malak says he knows where.” Asra tells her. The raven takes off from Portia’s shoulder, and flies in a circle above her head.

“Oh, I get it! You’ll lead me right to him, won’t you? Just like last time. Alright. But first …” Portia jabs her finger at thin air, three feet to the left of Julian’s face, but hilariously enough at the right height. “Ilya, you better make it back!” A passing noble nearby drops their drink in surprise as they watch her. Portia ignores them completely.

“Otherwise, I … I’ll find a way to get over there and kick your ass myself!” She declares, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks once again. I find myself smiling at her determined declaration.

“Oh, Pasha. I know you will.” Julian says tenderly, even though she can’t hear him.

“Be careful.” Asra gives her a final warning. “The courtiers aren’t as harmless as they appear.” And they don’t appear to be harmless at all.

“Oh, I know how to deal with them, don’t worry! Lead on, Malak!” Portia says. In a flurry of feathers, Malak flies off. Portia follows close behind, barreling through the growing crowd of people fleeing the ballroom. After she is gone, Asra looks around awkwardly, and lowers his voice to speak to us.

“Shayde, Ilya … I need you to try and do something.” He says. “Go to the realms of the Arcana. You can use the fountain as a portal. You’ll find safe harbor in the Magician’s realm. I’ll meet you there. Just be careful. The space between realms can be dangerous. But I … I know you’ll look out for each other. Keep each other safe.” I wish I could assure him that we will, but I have to hope he can feel my intentions.

“Don’t be like that, Noddy! See, Vulgora’s happy to see me!” Asra winces as Lucio’s strident voice cuts through the chatter. As challenging a task as Julian and I face, I’m glad that I don’t have to face Lucio in the flesh.

“… I’d better go help Nadia.” Asra says. He is clearly dreading what is waiting for him in there. With an effort, he composes himself, and heads back into the ballroom.

“So … we have to get to the Magician’s realm, eh?” Julian says. “We’re off on another adventure. Shall we, my dear?” He’s putting on a confident air, but I can sense his nervousness. I feel it too. With a nod, we set off towards the Palace gardens and the fountain. The hallways are crammed with gossiping partygoers, but the gardens outside are still and peaceful. As we approach the fountain, the water ripples with a dizzying splash of color. The color is shocking considering the grayscale I’ve grown used to seeing. When the water settles, it reflects a starry sky … but not the sky above us. Julian’s hand flies to mine, our fingers intertwining. Together, we plunge into the water. My sense of time and direction fades away. Around me, the darkness shudders like a living thing.

“Shayde? Shayde, are you alright?” I open my eyes to see Julian leaning over me. The worried pinch between his brows eases when he sees that I’m awake. I’m just as relieved to see him as he is to see me.

“Ah, you are alright! Easy does it, now.” Julian says as he helps me sit up, his hand steady on my back. My head feels thick and my eyes are having trouble focusing.

“Where are we?” He suddenly asks. This starry void is incredibly familiar. I saw it not all that long ago, on my way to the Hanged Man’s realm. He saw it when he was caught between life and death, but he must not remember it.

“We’re in the space between realms.” I tell him. A frisson of unease goes down my spine. We can’t linger here long, but … where do we go? I have no idea how to get to the Magician’s realm and I couldn’t ask Asra before we left.

“Arf!” A strange, god-headed creature stands not ten feet away from us. I _know_ she was not there only a second ago. Where did she come from?

“What-? Or, uh, _who_ , is that?” Julian asks in surprise. I study the dog curiously. She looks like she might be one of the Major Arcana, but I don’t recognize her. She beckons us to follow her, tail wagging encouragingly. Is she one of the other inhabitants of this realm? A guide, maybe? Or a trap?

“Let’s follow her.” The words are out before I can really think about them. Although I’m sure I’ve never seen her before, somehow, she feels … familiar. Trustworthy. I’m usually right about these kinds of things.

“Hmmmn, well …” Julian begins, brow furrowed in thought. “You have good instincts, Shayde. If you trust her, so will I.” Julian helps me to my feet, and we approach the dog. With an approving nod, she starts walking. Starlight coalesces under her feet, forming a path. My fear of heights won’t allow me to look at the path, considering I can see through it.

“You know, I’ve never seen anything like this. We shouldn’t be able to walk like this.” Julian says, voice my own thoughts. He veers to the side and leans over the edge of the path, peering down into the void. Alarm courses through me when he does.

“Whoa, Shayde, look at this!” Julian says. I never get a chance to find out what he wanted me to look at. I lunge forward, just as he starts to tip over the edge of the path.

“Ack!” Julian gasps as he realizes he is about to fall. My outstretched fingers brush the back of his coat, sliding along the smooth fabric before finding purchase. He flails wildly, trying to grab onto the path, but he can’t pull himself back up. Tightening my grip on his coat, I dig my heels in. For a long, heart-stopping moment, I feel him slipping from my grasp. Another pair of hands latch onto his coat, below mine. The creature barks once, then twice. On three, we both lean back hard. With our combined strength, we manage to pull him back over the edge. We collapse in a heap at the center of the path. I can feel Julian trembling, shaken by the near fall. And _that_ is why I’m terrified of heights.

“I, ah. Whoops?” He says. Our guide tugs pointedly on Julian’s coat, and shakes her head disapprovingly, before she lets go. I can almost hear her telling him to be more careful.

“Thank you. I’ll, uh, just stick to the center of the path from now on.” Julian says sheepishly. Thank the stars for that! The dog stands up, vigorously shaking herself, and continues walking. She glances back occasionally to make sure we’re still following.

“You know …” Julian begins as we walk along. “Somehow, she reminds me of Brundle.”

“Who’s Brundle?” I ask.

“Who’s Brundle? My old dog at the clinic. Don’t you …” He cuts himself short. A flush creeps up his neck. Don’t I what? Wait … If Brundle was Julian’s dog at his clinic … oh. Did I meet Brundle, when I apprenticed with Julian? Whatever memories I might have had of Julian’s dog, they’re gone now.

“Sorry, Shayde.” Julian says.

“Tell me about Brundle.” I say. By now, I know the memories won’t return. But I always like hearing Julian’s stories. Talking makes time pass faster and much more enjoyably. Julian perks up, smiling gratefully at me.

“Ah, Brundle. Where do I start?” He begins. “She was one of those dogs that was old even as a puppy!” He holds his hands barely six inches apart. “By the time she was this big, she was wrinkly all over, and staring dolefully at people who disappointed her. Like me, more often than not. Especially when I tried to get her to move around or play fetch.” He gives me that grin of his along with an arched eyebrow.

“What’s your favorite story about her?” I ask.

“Hmm … My favorite, huh? It’s hard to pick just one, but …” He trails off, before perking up. “Aha! I know! How about the time she slept through the clinic being robbed?” I press a hand to my heart in mock horror, encouraging him. He grins broadly at me.

“She _didn’t_.” I gasp, hoping that it will make him smile genuinely.

“Oh, yes she did!” Julian laughs. “Picture this, I come back to the clinic, close to midnight, after a long day of house calls. I open the door and step inside … And then I realize, the door was unlocked! Soon as I light a couple candles, I can see the whole clinic’s been trashed. Someone came to rob the place, see. They took a bunch of supplies, and all the loose money I had. But I couldn’t think about any of that. I was worried sick about Brundle. I searched the clinic, calling her name, getting more and more worried … And where did I find her? Curled up, fast asleep, in the back room!” He laughs at the memory, looping his arm around my shoulders.

“Oh, but here’s where it gets good.” He goes on without prompting. “See, after I made sure she was okay, I had to clean up. So I got Brundle to move, then got a good look at what she was lying on. It was a jar of my rarest, most expensive concoction! Worth a small fortune, at least! That lazy old dog, she protected the most valuable thing in that clinic without moving a muscle!” His delight is infectious; before long, I’m laughing too.

“Ah, Brundle. She was such a good dog.” Julian says, voice tinged with nostalgia. Up ahead, our guide barks sharply in warning, all her fur standing on end. A crimson lightening bolt streaks through the night sky above us. It impacts behind us with a _crack_ that reverberates through my whole body.

“Oh, no.” Julian breathes out. I turn around to see what he is reacting to, and an icy weight drops into my stomach. Behind us, the glittering path is crumbling into the void below. Julian spins me back around and grabs my hand.

“Run!” He yells. The panic is his voice spurs me into action. We sprint down the path, trying to stay ahead of it. But it’s no use. Under our feet, the starlight rolls like a wave. It buckles under us, sending us tumbling through the darkness. Fragments of starlight and nebulae fall with us, our guide howling in the distance, before it all fades away. It’s minutes, or maybe hours, before I slowly realize that something’s different. The sensation of falling has faded. I’m lying on my back. When I open my eyes, an unfamiliar scene greets me. I’m surrounded by circular walls of gray stone. I sit up too quickly. Vertigo leaves me gasping and shaky. My heartbeat calms when I see Julian lying next to me. He’s disheveled and his mask is missing, but he still in one piece. Thank the stars!

“Julian?” I call out. He slowly, cautiously, cracks one eye open.

“Shayde!” He calls back. Just like I did, he sits up too quickly, and winces. Even so, he touches my cheek carefully, like I am the most important thing.

“Are … are alright? You’re not hurt, are you?” He asks, voice low almost a whisper. Nothing feels broken, or even bruised. Julian, likewise, seems unharmed. It is less like we fell and more like we were placed here.

“No, I’m fine.” I answer, giving him a reassuring smile. He leans forward, fingers curling under my jaw, and kisses me. I lean into the kiss and reach up to cradle his jaw.

“Good. Good, I’m glad.” He says. “But, um … where are we?” That is a very good question. I look around at our surroundings a little more carefully. We’re sitting on a small landing, attached to a spiral staircase. While Julian goes to look out the window, I walk to the edge of the landing and very cautiously peer over. The stairs spiral endlessly down into the darkness. When I look up, I see the same above us.

“Shayde! Do you hear that?” Julian suddenly asks. His eyes are wide in shock and alarm. A faint, but agonized sounding scream drifts in through the window.

 _“_ … _help_ … _me_ … _”_ Who is that? I join him at the window, peering out. A thick, all-encompassing bank of fog surrounds the tower. I can’t see more than a foot in any direction. This strange building we are in seems to be all there is to this realm.

 _“ … it burns, please …_ ” The fog muffles and diffuses the voice. It’s impossible to tell where it’s coming from. All I know for sure is that it isn’t inside with us. Wherever the owner of this voice is, they are on the other side of these walls.

“You can hear that, right?” Julian asks, turning towards me. I do, but … Something about the voice isn’t right. I strain my ears, struggling to pinpoint to source of my unease.

 _“_ … _make_ _it_ _stop_ … _”_ The voice echos from within the wall of fog again. A sudden shill runs down my spine. I know that voice. Julian seems to realize it at the same time I do. All color drains from his face. It’s _my_ voice.

 _“_ … _don’t_ _leave_ _me …”_ I’ve never heard my own voice sound like that. Agonized, desperate, afraid …

“Then … wait, who is that?” Julian asks, uncertainly. He knows perfectly well that I am here with him, so my voice coming from outside is very disorienting. But the realms of the Arcana don’t follow the rules we are used to. Anything is possible here.

“I don’t think there’s anyone there. It’s an illusion.” As soon as I say that , my suspicions coalesce into absolute certainty. Quite suddenly, I know exactly where we are. “We’re in the Tower’s realm. It’s trying to manipulate you.”

“And it’s using your voice to manipulate me with … what?” Julian wonders. “My fears? My … helplessness?” I nod firmly, pleased he grasped it so quickly. Curiously, the Tower seems to be focused on Julian and not minding me at all.

“But it’s wrong. I’m right here, and you’re not helpless.” I tell him. This time, when that indistinct cry sounds again, we’re ready for it. Julian shudders, but doesn’t move. He looks like he desperately wants to make sure that it’s not me out there. The voice fades, and though we listen for a few minutes more, we don’t hear it again. It’s a relief to not hear my own voice calling out in such a pleading tone.

“Then … how do we get out?” Julian asks. Now that the voice is gone, he is curious once again. He leans on the windowsill, then yelps as something gives way under his weight.

“Gah!” His startled gasp pulls my attention back to him. His support gone, he slips and falls on his backside with a soft ‘oof’. A loose brick clatters down into the fog, having been dislodged from it’s place.

“Well, uh. Not my most dignified moment-” He begins. His jaw drops as he stares behind me. I turn just in time to see the loose brick hit the landing with a _thud_. “”How in the world-? No. That’s impossible. Isn’t it? It is. But what if it’s not? … There’s only one thing to do!” He bends and starts pulling off one of his tall boots, hopping on his other foot to keep his balance. Bemused, I can only stare.

“Julian … what are you doing?” I ask, watching him curiously. He yanks his boot free and straightens up, victorious.

“What I do best, Shayde. Science!” Julian announces with a grin as he strides confidently to the window, and chucks his boot out and into the fog.

“Now, if I’m right …” A thud sounds behind us. “Aha! I _am_ right!” Julian says triumphantly. His boot lies on the landing, just like the brick had been. He scoops it up, and peers over the edge of the stairs.

“Now, experiment number two …” He tosses his boot down the center of the Tower, and cranes his neck up, waiting. Abruptly, he scoots back and holds out his arms to catch his falling boot. I’m wondering vaguely why he didn’t just use the brick instead of risking having to walk with just one boot if he had been wrong.

“And that’s what I call evidence!” His whole expression suffused with delight, he tugs his boot on while he talks. “Somehow, this tower is a contained loop. Anything that falls down it, whether it’s inside or outside, winds up looping back inside. I mean, if we were in the real world, it’d be impossible. And I have no clue how it works, but … But, uh …” He looks vaguely queasy all of a sudden.

“But that means we’re stuck here forever. No, no, we can’t be. There has to be a way out.” He paces back and forth across the landing, trying to think his way out of this strange situation. “Brain, don’t fail me now. I’ve never regretted learning science instead of magic, and I don’t plan to start now.” Something about the way he phrases that gives me pause.

“What do you mean, ‘instead of magic’? Why not both?” I ask him curiously.

“Huh?” Julian gives me a look of surprise and pauses for a moment. “Because … uh … Because ‘both’ isn’t an option. Is it?” He sounds so unsure.

“I was a magician learning medicine. Nothing says a doctor can’t learn magic. Have you ever tried it?” I ask him. There is an idea forming in the back of my mind. A possible solution to our current predicament.

“Nnnot … really …?” Julian questions, before seeming to realize where this could be leading. “Wait. Wait, you’re not going to try and teach me, are you? Me, learn magic? I don’t have the talent!”

“Anyone can learn magic.” I reply, calmly and assuringly. “Natural talent helps, but it’s not required.” Julian shifts from foot to foot, looking decidedly uncomfortable with this line of conversation.

“Do we even have time for that? Doesn’t magic require years of study or something?” Julian says, trying to get out of it.

“Not all of it. We could do something simple in a few minutes.” I explain. Besides, we’re in the realms of the Arcana. Time flows differently here. Technically, we could spend years here and still go back to our realm at the same time we left it.

“Well … maybe, but …” His voice wavers uncertainly, then trails off into silence.

“We can do this together.” I tell him, giving him a teasing smile. The Tower is a symbol of disaster and upheaval … But it can also mean change, and rethinking old beliefs. The more I think about it, the more sure I am that I’m on the right track. The Tower has been focused on Julian since we arrived, so I’m guessing that this is a challenge he needs to face.

“Well, I …” Julian pauses in thought. “Heh. Who would’ve thought I’d be so nervous about learning something? Alright, Shayde, I trust you. Let’s give it a go.” The look he gives me is his determined grin. I sink down to the platform, sitting cross-legged and motioning for him to sit facing me. I remember the way Asra taught me about magic. The visualization, the breathing exercises, the theory. But I don’t think anything so abstract would work for Julian. I search my memory for a simple exercise. Something concrete that we can do together.

“Do you have something to write with?” I ask, an idea popping into mind.

“Darling, I always have writing tools. Never know when I might need to take notes.” Julian replies with a grin. I could get used to being called ‘darling’. Digging through his pockets, he fishes out a leather-wrapped writing kit with parchment and quill.

“Okay. We’re going to draw a magic circle together, and make a little flame.” I tell him. I trace each shape and symbol on the parchment. As I explain, Julian follows my finger with his quill. “… and this symbol is for ‘action’. It’s what makes the whole circle work.”

“So if there’s no action symbol, this is just a fancy decoration?” Julian questions. I nod, happy that he is understanding. Magic is a science in its own realm.

“Exactly. Put your hands here, and here.” I tell him. I guide his hands to the right positions, on either side of the circle.

“Like this?” Julian asks, a blush forming on his cheeks.

“Like that. Now, focus on the action symbol in the center, and think about fire.” I instruct him. Julian gives me a blank look.

“Er, what about fire?” He asks. That gives me some pause. I pause to consider how to help him visualize and focus his magic.

“Think about the sight of it, the heat, the smell of smoke …” I tell him. I can feel a tingle of magic, building in his hands, but it’s not yet strong enough to do anything. “… and think of something you want to burn.” A tiny flame ignites at the center if the circle, flickering weakly in the still air. Julian’s jaw drops in shock, and the flame gutters briefly.

“Shayde! I … am _I_ doing that?” Julian asks in wonder as he stares at the small flame. A fierce pride blooms in my chest.

“You are. What were you thinking of?” I ask curiously.

“I, uh … Count Lucio. I mean, I never really wanted him dead before. I just wanted the plague to be over.” Julian tells me sheepishly, before snarling out the next words. “But now? He put you in danger, stole your body, made Pasha cry-” The flame burns higher and brighter with each word.

“Okay!” I say, cutting him off. “Okay, you can take your hands away now.” As soon as he does, the flame extinguishes, leaving behind a tiny scorch mark on the paper. He looks up at me, his gaze bright with adoration, then cups my face in his hands and kisses me.

“Of all the things I thought I could do … I never thought I’d be capable of magic!” Julian laughs. By the stars, I love that sound.

“You’re capable of a lot, Julian. That was really well done.” I tell him. I guess it helps to have a target to visualize. Flushing with pleasure, he beams at me.

“Say … I guess this makes me a bona fide magician, doesn’t it?” Julian says. “I bet we could get up to all sorts of mischief together. Or maybe all kinds of … _fun?_ Maybe you could show me.” He leans a little closer, the curve of his mouth inviting me to take him up on the challenge. Hm … that is very tempting.

“I’ll show you something fun.” I say, with a inviting smile of my own. And I know just the thing. “Lie back.”

“I think I like where this is going.” Julian says, as he makes a show of getting comfortable, undoing a few more buttons of his shirt and stretching out for me. “Don’t keep me in suspense, Shayde.” Changing the temperature around my hands is a simple trick. It’s good for warming the hands on a winter morning, keeping drinks a certain temperature … And, I suspect, for other activities. I think I’ll start with cold. I touch my fingers to my forearm, and shiver. Satisfied with the temperature, I touch my icy fingertips to his jawline. His reaction is immediate. Julian’s skin has always run cool, but now he feels warm against my chilled skin.

“Is this alright?” I question. I’m pretty sure I know the answer, but it’s to be better safe than sorry. I don’t ever want to make him unnecessarily uncomfortable.

“Ohhh, yes. I _do_ like where this is going.” He groans, tilting his head back a little. I brush my fingers over the line of his exposed throat, and rest my fingers over his pulse, feeling it jump. He bites his lip, tilting his head back even further in invitation. Instead, I run my thumb over the jut of his collarbones.

“Mm, Shayde-” He cuts himself off, gasping, when I press my cold palms fully to his sternum. And, now to warm him back up. I sit back, rubbing my hands together and bring the sensation of heat to them. In the absence of contact, Julian blinks a few times, and cranes his neck up to look at me.

“Lie back down.” I order. He obeys immediately, his whole body trembling with anticipation. When I pull my hands apart, I can feel heat radiating from them. Hot enough to be soothing, but not burn. This time, when I rest my hands on his chest, Julian gasps in surprise.

“Shayde …” He gasps out. His skin, frigid where I touched him before, warms under my touch. He closes his eyes, making a low, aching sound as I skin my hands down his sides. Once he’s stopped shivering, I sit back.

“How was that?” I ask, the picture of innocence. Instead of answering, he levers himself upright, gazing at me with such intensity it leaves me breathless. He reaches for me, drawing me into a heated kiss. His arms wind around my waist, warmer than they’ve ever been before, and he sighs against my lips. I could lose myself in Julian’s arms forever. His whole body radiates satisfaction. He rests his forehead against mine, a lazy smile playing over his lips.

“Well, that was _awfully_ informative, Shayde.” Julian breathes out. “You’ll have to give me a follow-up lesson later.”

“I think that can be arranged.” I reply, giving him a suggestive smile.

“I’m counting on it.” He says. I’m quite reluctant to move especially since I have ended up practically in Julian’s lap, but I know we have to. I press one last kiss to the corner of his smile, then start disentangling myself. It takes us a few minutes to neaten up. Julian tucks away his writing kit, and we climb to our feet.

“But, well. I’m guessing we don’t get out of here just by making a little flame. What do I do?” Julian asks. I think he still might not be comfortable with anything too abstract. But if I’m right about the Tower, even the act of trying magic will be enough.

“I’m going to guide the magic for both of us. Just follow my lead.” I tell him.

“Got it, Shayde. The stage is yours.” Julian tells me. I take his hands in mine, forming a ring with our arms. When I reach for my magic, it courses up through my body and down into our joined hands. Julian startles, his eyes wide with surprise, wonder, and maybe even a little fear. I squeeze his hands reassuringly, and he relaxes. Within him, his magic answers mine, readily and unselfishly placing its power at my command. The faith he has in me and my abilities is staggering. I guide our combined energies into the space between us, contained by the circle of our arms.

“Am I-? Are we doing this?” Julian asks. With Julian there, our combined power is stronger than I could ever manage on my own. Around us, the Tower trembles. The whole realm seems to be holding its breath. Waiting to see what is going to happen.

“Ready when you are, Shayde.” Julian says, his signature grin in place. With a final effort, I let go of Julian’s hands, breaking the circle. Magic lashes out at the walls, the sheer power of it nearly knocking me completely over. Before such an onslaught, the forces holding the Tower together shudder briefly … Then fail. Julian lunges for me, grabbing my hands tightly, as the Tower crumbles under me.

“Shayde!” Julian calls. “We did it! Look, Shayde, we did it!” We’re falling through the starry void, together. The realms of the Arcana spread out below us, glimmering like jewels in the dark. A colorful oasis sings out to me, radiating a familiar energy. It is vaguely reminiscent of Asra. The Magician’s realm. With the last of my strength, I reach out for the Magician’s realm, and it rushes up to meet us.


End file.
